The Amazing Avengers Issue 11
“''New Kids in Town” is the 11th issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Peter Parker *** Redwing ** Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson *** Jocasta ** Black Panther / Felicia Parker-Reilly ** Black Widow / Teresa Parker ** Winter Soldier / Jack Parker ** Mecha-Hulk / Amadeus Cho ** Quasar / Gayle Watson / Phyla-Vell Neramani ** Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII ** Star-Lord / Kevin Quill ** Groot ** Mantis * Avengers Academy (first appearance; assembled) ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (first appearance as Ms. Marvel; joins team) ** Spider-Boy / Miles Morales (first appearance as Spider-Boy; joins team) ** Spider-Girl / Gwen Stacy (first appearance as Spider-Girl; joins team) ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz (first appearance; joins team) ** Sandboy / Finn Marko (first appearance; joins team) (flashback and main story) ** Wasp / Cassie Lang-Van Dyne (first appearance; joins team) ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez (first appearance; joins team) Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tony Stark ** Hank Pym ** Scott Lang ** Hope Van Dyne (first appearance) ** MAC / America Chavez ** Princess America / Emily Corazon-Rogers ** Marla Madison * New York Sun / Daily Bugle (first appearance as New York Sun; last appearance as Daily Bugle) ** Betty Brant ** Robbie Robertson Villains * Hala the Accuser (single appearance; dies) * Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Carlton Drake (mentioned only) Other Characters * Ben Parker-Watson * Phillip Parker-Watson * May Parker-Watson * Anna Parker-Watson * Felicity Parker-Altman * Luke Parker-Watson * Lyla Parker-Watson * Richard Parker-Quill * Anya Corazon-Rogers * Sandman / Flint Marko (single appearance; flashback only; deceased) Premise Following their success in stopping Doctor Octopus from trying to create his army of Spider-Soldiers using the same formula responsible for Crimson Spider's powers, Captain America and Black Panther look after and train Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy, who had been injected with samples of the Lab spider's formula and gained their own spider powers. Meanwhile, Captain Marvel discovers that Disha Khan's daughter Kamala and her friend Dante Pertuz have gained their own Inhuman powers from the Terrigen Mist and decides to train them as well. The couple, however, must also protect the new young heroes from Crimson Spider, who believes that Miles and Gwen are "clones of him created by Doctor Octopus to frame him", and Hala the Accuser, who seeks to commit the genocide of Inhumans on Earth, including Kamala and Dante. Plot Following their latest battle against HydraPreviously... on The Amazing Avengers, Captain America leads the Avengers on a pursuit after Carlton Drake, who is hiding somewhere on New York following the end of Life Foundation. The chase leads him, Black Panther and Captain Marvel to a confrontation with Doctor Octopus, who had recovered some of the remaining experiments of Life Foundation and used them to create new Super Soldier Serums and radioactive spider similar to the one responsible for Crimson Spider's powers. Not wanting to witness the creation of another monster like Crimson Spider proved to be, Captain America battles Octavius while Captain Marvel and Black Panther destroy the experiments, though the spider escapes and bites Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy, who were at the time watching the event on their way back from school, before it is killed by Groot and Captain America takes the two back home. Next day, Doctor Octopus is put on S.H.I.E.L.D. custody while Betty Brant puts the origins of Crimson Spider as a human mutate who was bitten by a lab spider in public knowledge, leading Flash Thompson, who is watching the news from his saloon, to assume Octavius created clones of him and puts on his old Crimson Spider suithe had not been active as Crimson Spider since the events of ''Lethal Shadows''. Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are at home watching their children and discussing with Betty Brant about the preparations of America Chavez's marriage with Emily Corazon-Rogers until they see Miles and Gwen in the streets putting their newly developed spider abilities to an test. As the two voice their intentions of becoming better than Crimson Spider, Peter volunteers to train the two as Mary Jane overhears reports of a "mysterious gas" in Midtown High. There, Captain Marvel discovers that Kamala Khan and her friend Dante Pertuz have been affected by (as Star-Lord recognizes as) a Terrigen Mist cloud, the substance which awakens the Inhuman descendants' Inhuman powers. Kamala manifests Size-Shapeshifting and Dante manifests Pyrokinesis. Captain Marvel volunteers to train the two while they are being observed by a mysterious figure watching them from a building nearby. After training with Captain America and receiving their respective web-suits, Miles and Gwen start their crime-fighting spree as Spider-Boy and Spider-Girl respectively. The two effectively win the appreciation of the citizens, who also acknowledge how different they are from Crimson Spider. The two are suddenly ambushed by Crimson Spider, who mistakes the two as "clones created by Doctor Octopus to frame him" and is out to kill them. He is thwarted, however, by Chavez and Princess America, who are at the time training Doctor Hank Pym's granddaughter Cassie Lang (who had taken on her mother's old mantle of Wasp), young mutant Humberto Lopez / Reptil and Finn Marko (who had become Sandboy after inheriting his deceased father Flint's abilities as Sandman) to be superheroes like the Avengers. Miles and Gwen also join the training. Meanwhile, Captain Marvel continues training Kamala and Dante, who had taken up their respective mantles of Ms. Marvel and Inferno, until their training is interrupted by Hala the Accuser, Ronan's dedicated protegee and successor as Kree Accuser who longs to eradicate all Inhumans in the galaxy to "correct the Supreme Intelligence's mistake". Captain Marvel eventually battles Hala for her trainees' safety before being joined by Captain America. Before Hala retreats, Captain America puts a tracker on Hala's helmet so that he and the Avengers will be aware of her schemes. Back in their headquarters, while they overhear Hala's plans, the Avengers discover that Doctor Octopus is also involved with her plans and has offered to help accomplish her goals if he has the resources for his revenge on Crimson Spider. The Avengers' trainees also overhear of Hala's plans and decide to work together in finding a way to stop her. they head into the tower where Hala plans to execute her plans and set a series of booby traps using the resources the Avengers collected from their battle with Thanos eight years agoevents of [[The Amazing Avengers Issue 9|''Assemble!]]. Still bent to kill his "clones", Crimson Spider again ambushes Spider-Boy and Spider-Girl, who defeat him while Sandboy viciously beats him down and wounds him in revenge of Crimson Spider's murder of his father, but (having been taught by Chavez and Emily to valorize justice over revenge) spares him and forces him to retreat. Hala starts her invasion force, which is held back by the Avengers while Captain Marvel battles Hala once more. The young heroes join the Avengers on the battle and defeat Hala, who is teleported away by Groot with a Bifrost Gate into the Sun to her death. Mecha Hulk and Hulkling manage to destroy the ''Dark Aster after Black Panther and Spider-Boy apprehend Doctor Octopus and Winter Soldier and Wasp defuse the bomb. As the citizens cheer on the heroes' victory, Crimson Spider emerges again, but is driven away by Captain America, who againas in ''A Legend Reborn'' threatens to expose his identity to the citizens if he ever comes by again. Back in their Tower, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. staff congratulate their trainees for their dedication while they initiate the Avengers Academy program. Notes References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues